


All My Own Stunts

by DallonsLegs



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cheerleading, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, adding tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallonsLegs/pseuds/DallonsLegs
Summary: "My God Brendo- it's really not that big of a deal," Pete sighed into his phone."Says the one who gets to slack off during gym while I'm stuck..." Brendon paused."Cheerleading." Pete finished for him with a very unconcealed laugh."Well Fuck."-Or AU where in order to graduate highschool Brendon needs to take (and pass) some sort of physical education class, and lucky for him cheerleading is the only class that's still open.





	All My Own Stunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple introduction to the world of Brendon Urie.

It really wasn't a big deal.

Or at least that's what senior Brendon Urie was debating on as he practically dragged himself into the familiar auditorium, praying he'd be able to hear the cheer captain over the repeated thumping in his ears. Brendon was sure his ADHD was supporting his rapidly beating heart as well, so that was just dandy.

"Just don't think about it," Brendon told himself as he awkwardly stumbled into the auditorium. And, maybe that would would have worked had it not been for the beautiful chocolate haired gir- boy in front of him.

"Uh..Hello?" The boy questioned.

Brendon didn't keep staring he assures himself, he just observed what a fellow student looked like so he wouldn't forget who was in class. Definitely didn't keep staring. "Hey..?" He managed to croak, his voice cracking a way he would never admit to. This decidedly was going to be a long hour.

-

Brendon is at least ninety percent sure he could get the cheers down easily. Well that is if he wasn't 'smoothly' staring at Ryan Ross' ass during every cheer so far. It's not his fault, maybe they shouldn't have put Ryan so close to him. Those bastards had to be plotting against him.

"I know you're staring," Brendon heard Ryan mutter. He quickly looked away, cheeks gaining red in a matter of seconds. "It's alright, I know you're just trying to figure out how to do the cheers. I can show you after class if you'd like." Ryan continued while Brendon sighed in relief.

"Yeah that would be perfect, thank you."

Cheer ended, signalling lunch for all of Brendon's classmates. He might have even forgotten about staying with Ryan if his eyes hadn't been glued to him during the entire hour. It really wasn't Brendon's fault I mean, in the words of Ryan Ross he was just trying to figure out how to do the cheers. For the most part anyways.

His thoughts were interrupted by a slight tap on his shoulder.

"Hi." Ryan had close to whispered, it's a wonder that Brendon even heard him. 

"Hey."

-

Ryan Ross had been shy since the moment Brendon set eyes on him, but that all changed when he started a cheer routine. It was almost like theater, the way Ryan expertly preformed as though he hadn't just learned it a couple of minutes ago.

"Okay, so now repeat what I just did." Ryan proposed with a little more confidence then before.

Brendon nodded, now determined to impress Ryan. He took a final deep breath before starting the cheer, then promptly tripped over his own feet. He surely would have been dead if Ryan hadn't of caught him, the hard wood floor seemed like it was mere inches from his face (When in reality Ryan caught him long before he came close to the floor.)

"Careful now," Ryan laughed "wouldn't want to bruise that pretty face."

"Wow," whispered Brendon, far to quietly for Ryan to hear. "I owe this man my life."

And that's how the rest of lunch period was spent, tripping and slipping up cheers with seamlessly little to no recovery. 

"It'll get easier," Ryan assured Brendon as they walked out of the auditorium. "The beginning is always the hardest part."

Brendon could only hope he was telling the truth.

-

"Tyler he was so fucking hot!" Brendon shouted throughout the hallway, earning more than a few looks from passing students.

Tyler of course nodded along with what Brendon was saying. This was probably due to the fact Brendon and Tyler had being childhood best friends ever since they had met at church. Though now Brendon wasn't exactly a pure child in God's eyes (even less so in his own) Tyler would always be his best friend. 

And, Tyler would never dare admit it, but if push comes to shove he knew he would abandon the word of God for this man. He'd follow him to the ends of the Earth and Brendon would do the same for him. So sometimes Tyler questioned his faith because of Brendon, and sometimes he listed to "How hot this 'fricking' guy was," and he'd happily deal with it for the rest of his life if it meant staying best friends with this dork.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Brendon questioned, his smile still stretched across his cheeks.

Tyler paused before replying with "Taco Bell."

Brendon went into a fit of giggles explaining how lunch had "Just ended you fucker!"

'Yeah' Tyler thought, a small smile creeping on his lips. He could definitely deal with this for this for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind this is just the introduction into this AU! (So actual chapters will be much longer with more actual plot)


End file.
